The stranger
by television1
Summary: One day a stranger from Raven's father visits. but is he evil? Or is there a different reason for him being there? BBxRae I do not own the teen titans
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a life.**

Beastboy was laying down on his bed dreaming about Raven. Not in a sick or perverted sort of way, but in a loving and kind sort of way. Beastboy smiled and rolled over, causing him to fall off of his top bunk. "AAAAH!" Beastboy screamed. When he hit with a thud he looked up and rubbed his sore rear. "Shoot." Beastboy mumbled under his breath, "Just when I was getting to the good part." Rubbing his eyes he looked over and saw that the clock said six-fifty. "Well no point in laying here and doing nothing, might as well go make myself breakfast before Cyborg contaminates the kitchen with his death meat." He grumbled to himself. Reaching for his towel and a clean uniform he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. When he got there he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, he had had a growth spurt in the last few months. Now he stood a lean 6'3" and weighed around 192 pounds. He had learned after the Brotherhood of Evil thing that he might have to take the lead if something bad like that happened again. So he trained in his spare time, actually he was usually the second one up after Raven. And over the course of three years they had grown incredibly close, hence Beastboy's dreams about her. Over that time he had matured greatly, both physically and mentally. Sure he still told jokes but they were actually funny, not a plea for attention. "I am one fine piece of nineteen year old changeling." Beastboy said to himself, as he started the shower.

Down the hall Raven had just finished brushing her hair. She too was lost in thought about Beastboy. Raven at first had tried to deny the fact that she liked him but slowly accepted the crush and decided to see where it would go. Unfortunately she wasn't sure if Beastboy shared the same feelings or not. Slowly she left her room and headed down the hall to where the kitchen/common room was. While she was there she started to make some of her favourite brew of tea. About ten minutes later Beastboy walked in humming, his hair still wet from his shower. "Hey Rae." The shape-shifter said, Raven had long ago given up on trying to make him stop calling her with the pet name, but eventually gave up. "Hey Beastboy." Raven said without looking up from her book and tea. "What are you doing today?" The changeling said, "Nothing really, why?" Raven asked in her usual monotone, although secretly she was hoping he would ask her to go somewhere with her. "Oh, just curious." Beastboy said while shrugging, he then turned around and went to the kitchen where he prepared himself a bowl of cereal with soy milk. Just then the room was illuminated with flashing red lights. Both the changeling and the half demon knew that that meant danger. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin's voice boomed over the loud speakers. In an instant the teens stood before their spiky haired leader. "We have a new villain in town, never seen him before." And with that some street camera footage popped up, it showed a huge, bulking mass that shot flames out of it's arms. Raven felt the creature was oddly familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it. Before she had much more time to think she saw the others leaving. Out on the street they saw the creature, instantly he saw the titans and shot flames at them. Starfire grabbed Robin and dogged the flames, Raven made a shield that protected the other titans. As soon as the flames stopped Beastboy changed into a gorilla and started to fight the creatures hand-to-hand. At the same time Cyborg charged his sonic cannon, and Robin threw some freeze disks. Almost like they planned it Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew out of the way of the incoming blasts. Time seemed to stop for the young hero's as they waited for the smoke to clear. Instead of finding their opponent unconscious as they hoped it didn't seem to phase it. Within a blink of an eye Starfire threw a dozen star-bolts and Raven threw some cars. All of this seemed to not even phase the monster as he continually blocked the attacks and even threw in a few attacks himself, all of them were dogged until Raven turned her back to find another object to throw at the monster. Seeing it's opening the monster fired a shot of flames at her while her back was turned. Beastboy seeing this and knowing that Raven wouldn't be able to throw up a shield in time, Beastboy gave in to the Beast and stepped in front of the flame. The last thing Beastboy remembered was a blurred face standing over him saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Instantly Raven was at Beastboy's side. "Beastboy wake up! Please wake up now Beastboy!" Raven cried through sobs, she started to heal him when she heard a noise. She looked over and saw the monster preparing an attack not having enough energy or concentration to put up a shield so she just sat and waited for the blow, which surprisingly never came. Raven looked up and saw a fiery-orange shield separating her from the flames that would have surely consumed her. She looked around and saw a figure walking towards her, he looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite figure out who it was. He had a cloak on only it was a very dark shade of green, darker than Beastboy's hair. On this figures back was a crossbow with glowing green arrows, an English broadsword that was also glowing green, two green bandoliers criss-crossed the figures chest, and at both hips it looked like he had a pair of green tinted revolvers. The figure walked over and gave Raven and Beastboy a once over, then turned his attention to the creature that had finished his attack. With a look of complete ease the male figure's eyes and hands glowed orange and the monster exploded into a ball of fire. "Sorry about that," the figure said in a monotone the same as Raven's, "He must have been sent to find me. But more on that later. First let's get Beastboy home and fixed up." and with that the five teenager's and the mysterious figure were swallowed up by a ball of orange energy.

Back at the tower, Beastboy was instantly rushed to the infirmary by the stranger, Cyborg, and Raven. As soon as they got there Cyborg ran a scan of Beastboy's body and sighed a sigh of relief. "That Beast's hide must be major tough. Because all that I am picking up is that he passed out from overexertion of his powers." Raven sighed "Thank Azar." and turned to the very familiar figure, "Who are you?" Raven asked. The figure gave Raven a smile and didn't respond. After a five minute stare down that left Cyborg wondering how the figure didn't just fall down and die, Beastboy woke up. "Uhhh." moaned the changeling. And everyone in the room turned to look at him. Raven rushed to his side and grabbed his hand softly and said, "My gosh Beastboy!" and with that smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed the green changeling. "That was for nearly killing yourself taking that blow for me." and then Raven hugged Beastboy. Beastboy looked at Cyborg in shock, the mechanical man had long known of Beastboy's crush on the Gothic empath. "And that was for saving me." Raven said above a whisper, with that she allowed herself to get lost in Beastboy's eyes and him in hers. After fifteen minutes of simply looking at each other and Cyborg nearly killing himself, Robin came on over the loudspeaker's "Titans meet in the common room, Raven bring our guest with you." and with that all of the teenager's assembled in the common room with the stranger. "State your business here." Robin told the stranger. The stranger sighed and said in his very deep voice, "Raven, I am surprised that you didn't recognize me earlier. Considering I was your father's second in command." at the mention of Trigon the terrible the Titans all formed a circle around the person and prepared to attack. But the figure simply stood there, and continued, "I mean you no harm, I only come bearing a warning and hopefully can come up with a partnership." the teenager's kept on their toes, "How do we know this, they know nothing about you or the things you have done." Raven's monotone broke the silence. "Well sit down and I will tell you my story then. And even you don't know all my story Raven." at that the teenager's sat down and prepared to listen to the story. The figure sighed and said, "This will be harder than I thought." He sighed again and continued. "I am not much unlike you Garfield." everyone simply stared at the changeling, no one knew his full history, just that he was on the Doom Patrol before joining the Titans. "I can sense that you haven't told your full story then," he said then continued, "Oh well, it will come out when the time is right. Anyways, I never used to be half-demon, I did not receive my demon blood like your friend Raven here, I was born 100% human. That was until I turned about five years old. See my father was a catholic priest, and my father was put in control of one of the oldest cathedral's in the United States. Unbeknownst to myself and my mother, this cathedral had some very dark secrets. Mostly because that cathedral was were many instruments of evil were locked away so they couldn't be used to harm. The problem is that those things usually cause harm by themselves, one day a man with red skin walked into the cathedral to seek help claiming to be tormented by evil spirits. My father saw right through the charade and started to chant out of the bible and start to banish the man back into the under-world. Only he was quicker and shot fire out of his hand and disemboweled my father right before my very eyes. He then turned to my mother and cut her in half with a swipe of his clawed hand, that was when he laid his four yellow eyes on me and came after me. That was when one of the visiting bishops walked in and saved me. Not before Trigon sunk his teeth into my arm and injected me with demon blood. The bishop then banished him to the under-world and attended to my wounds. Slowly over time I came to learn that I had the ability to control objects and move them with my mind. When I asked the bishop about it he simply said I was practicing witchcraft and that I should stop. Of course I didn't, and Trigon came to learn of how well I was advancing with my new powers. So when I was around nine Trigon paid me a visit and put me under a spell that made me obey his every wish. Along with it he added a fake story on how it was the people of this earth that needed to be blamed for my parent's death's. So I spent the next eleven earth years learning to use my power's and developing some other weapon's as you have seen. And slowly I rose through the ranks of power in the under-world to where only Trigon himself was above me in power. I remember the day that he was rejected from taking earth and that angered me even more, for I thought that finally some justice would be done for my parent's. But then I had a dream, and in it everything was revealed to me. How it was really Trigon to blame for my sufferings. So I abandoned the under-world and came here in search of Raven and her friends to help me free myself and rid the world of Trigon all together." when the stranger finished everyone sat there and stared. Beastboy was the first one to speak, "Dude, I thought that Raven defeated Trigon and killed him already." The stranger nodded, "You see he wasn't defeated he merely wasn't able to keep control of Raven and enter this realm." "Oh." was Beastboy's mumbled response, he knew that sooner or later he would be asked for his whole story once Robin sat down to think things over and realized he didn't have Beastboy's whole story. "I am gonna go for a walk for a while." the green skinned teen said. And left the common room, "I must leave and meditate also." the stranger said, but before he could leave he had more questions. "So what do we call you?" said Cyborg, "My name used to be 'Ahab' but my original name was Johnathan." and with that Johnathan disappeared into a cloud of orange.


End file.
